


I can't say no to you

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, kara is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt by Leapyearbaby29"Kara eat kale for Lena. She has a crush on her and eats kale for Lena. And Lena finds out about why she’s eating kale and Kara’s all flustered!"





	I can't say no to you

Lena was just about to leave her office when her phone rang, she picked it up and saw it was Kara calling. 

“Hey Kara, I’m on my way” she smiled and walked out, locking her office and waving to let her driver know she was ready to go. 

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t sure if you were coming, you didn’t text me back this morning”

“Sorry about that, I saw your text but I was in a meeting, I was going to text you back when I was done but the meeting was so long that I ended up forgetting”

“It’s ok, I’m going to get our food now so it will still be warm when you arrive”

“Alright, I will be there in about 5 minutes, bye” she finished her sentence and hung up, she looked at the front seat and told her driver where she was going. 

5 minutes later Lena arrived, she thanked her driver and stepped out of the car, she entered CatCo building and went to look for Kara. 

“Kara” she called and saw Kara look up from her phone and get up to give her a hug “I missed you”

“Hey” Kara smiled and hugged Lena, holding her for a few seconds “I missed you too, you’ve been so busy lately”

“I know, I’m sorry, but you know, Luthor’s don’t get a break” she laughed and let Kara go before sitting “so, what did you get us?”

“Chinese, is that ok?” Kara asked looking up from the containers she was opening. 

“Of course, I love Chinese food” Lena answered and smiled at her. 

They ate and talked about Lena’s new research, Kara begging her for details “Come on, I promise not to tell anyone” she pouted and blinked at her. 

“I can’t, at least not yet, I’m sorry, but I promise you will be the first one I will talk to about it, ok?” she gave Kara’s hand a light squeeze and smiled.

“Fine” she huffed and heard Lena giggling. 

“What have you been up to?” Lena asked trying to change the subject. 

“Oh, you know, writing articles, listening to Snapper complaining about my articles, the usual” she fixed her glasses.

“He’s still giving you a hard time huh?”

“Yeah, but I’m used to it already, but I think he’s starting to warm up to me, yesterday I think I saw a smile when I handed him my last article before leaving”

“Maybe, or maybe he was just happy that you were leaving” Lena tried to hold back a laugh. 

“Yea-hey, I thought you’re on my side” Lena couldn’t hold back anymore and started laughing.

“I’m sorry” she was trying to control her laughter but she was having a hard time “I’m sorry, I was just kidding”

“Ha-ha, it was hilarious” Kara rolled her eyes trying to hide a little smile.

“Glad you agreed” she finally stopped laughing and wiped away some tears that had run down her cheeks “now unfortunately I have to go, thank you for the food, let’s do it again tomorrow?”

“Yes” Kara answered finally fully smiling again. 

“Great, I will order some food and you can come over to L-Corp, sounds good?”

“Sounds perfect, thank you” she got up after Lena and went to hug her again “see you tomorrow” she waved as Lena walked away leaving Kara behind with a silly smile on her face.

 

In the next day Kara walked excitedly to L-Corp, running a little to get to Lena’s office, she passed by Jess and gave her a little smile and knocked on Lena’s door. 

“Come on in” Lena looked up from her computer “hi Kara” she got up and walked around her desk to give Kara a hug. 

“I missed you” Kara said. 

“We saw each other yesterday silly” Lena laughed and let her go to look at eyes. 

“I know we did, but I miss having movie nights and I missed you on game night last week” Kara looked down and fix her glasses trying to hide her blush. 

“I know, I’m sorry, hopefully next week will be more calm and we can have a movie night and maybe I will be there for game night too” she smiled “now come on, let’s go eat, I’m starving and I’m sure you are too”

“Always” Kara laughed and followed her to the couch “so, can you tell me what your research is about now?”

“No Kara, I will need more than a day” she laughed softly.

“Ugh, fine. What are we having?” She asked looking at all the bags on the coffee table. 

“I went to that restaurant you liked, well, technically I sent someone there, but anyway I got some chicken, kale salad” Lena kept showing her everything she got.

“Oh, wow, you got lots of stuff, you didn’t need to get this much” Kara looked at the kale salad in the container in front of her and closed her eyes for a second. 

“Nonsense, you always eat this much when you are the one paying, I don’t know why you pretend to not be hungry when I’m the one paying”

“Because I eat too much, that way I will end up bankrupting you”

“You’re such a dork” she laughed softly looking at Kara “ok, grab that plate over there and serve yourself” Lena said while grabbing a plate for herself. 

“Thank you” she grabbed a plate and got a little of everything. Well, almost everything. 

“Aren’t you going to eat the kale salad too?” Lena asked looking directly at her. 

“Hum, well, it’s just, you love kale, so I thought it was better to leave it for you, I ate all the potstickers yesterday, so…”

“Kara, please, there’s enough for the both of us” she looked back up at her “come on, just a little bit” she gave Kara a little smile, when she saw that the girl still wasn’t moving she changed her technique “for me?” she said and pouted adorably. It worked instantaneously, Kara moved and got the salad into her plate “thank you” just then she went back to serving herself and sat back to eat. 

Kara tried to pick the food around the salad “how can I, the girl of steel, be so weak? She literally just looked at me” she thought to herself, she looked up and saw Lena looking expectantly at her, she eyed the kale with a disgusted face and slowly got the fork to her mouth and closed her eyes. 

“Did you liked it?” she heard Lena asking and snapped her eyes back open, she saw Lena’s big, shiny green eyes looking at her and forced herself to swallow. 

“Yes, it’s really good” she smiled and looked around for something to drink, she found a glass of water and drank the whole thing. 

“See? You just needed to try it” Lena smiled and went back to eating. 

“Yeah, right” she tried to smiled, she looked at her plate and started to regret putting this much salad for herself, she had to eat the whole thing now. She got another bite and almost started to cry, she looked around for the cup before remembering she had already drank the whole thing.

“Is there something wrong?” Lena asked suddenly, she saw Kara jump on her seat. 

“Yeah, I mean no, no, I’m fine, I just, need some water, please?”

“Sure” Lena got up and got another glass of water for Kara “here”

“Thank you” Kara said and drank the whole glass once again. 

“You sure you’re ok?” Lena asked, shiny green eyes staring at her again. 

“Yes, I’m fine” she tried to fix her glasses again.

“This is the first time I finish eating before you so, do you want to try again?” she smiled sympathetically. 

“It’s just that, the food is so good that I’m enjoying it by eating slowly”

“Right, then finish it”

“Ok” Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath and got as much as she could in her fork. 

“Kara” she touched Kara’s arm “Kara slow down” she took the plate from her hand “it’s fine, you don’t have to finish it” 

“Why?” Kara asked after she managed to swallow.

“You clearly don’t like it”

“Am I that obvious?” Kara asked looking guilty. 

“So obvious, why did you eat it if you already knew you didn’t liked it?”

“Because you like it, I didn’t want to disappoint you” Kara looked down at her hands. 

“Kara, you not liking something I do won’t disappoint me, why would you think you?”

“I don’t know, you always say that I need to eat more healthy stuff”

“Well, yes, but it doesn’t need to be kale, there are so many health options, kale isn’t the only health thing in the world”

“I know” she sighed “but you asked me to”

“But you could have told me you didn’t like it”

“I can’t say no to you” she turned her face away so Lena wouldn’t see her blush. 

“What?” Lena asked suddenly confused. 

“I, hum, I can’t say no to you, I tried before, I really can’t”

“Really?” she looked at Kara, searching for her eyes “do you have a crush on me miss Danvers?” She asked in a teasing tone. 

“WHA-what? I, no, I don’t, it’s that...” she sighed heavily and finally turned back and looked at Lena “maybe? I think I do”

“Really?” She raised one eyebrow.

“Yeah”

“So Sam was right?” Lena asked, more to herself than to Kara.

“Yes. Wait, what?” Lena laughed a little. 

“A few weeks ago she told me you had a crush on me, I told her she was seeing things and she told me to just wait and see for myself”

“I can’t believe I was that obvious” Kara hid her face in her hands. 

“I think it’s cute, I also think you’re cute” she said and waited for Kara’s reaction. 

“You do?” she snapped her head back up and looked at Lena. 

“Yes, I do” she smiled “do you think Sam and Alex, you know, talked about this?”

“Probably, Alex always say I’m physically incapable of keeping a secret, but she can’t keep a secret either, she probably heard me talking about you and assumed I liked you without talking to me first, she probably had a bet with Sam about this” 

“You think so?” Lena asked. 

Kara picked up her phone “let’s see” she called Alex.

“Yes Kara, is everything ok?” Alex answered after 2 rings. 

“Yes, I just needed to tell you something”

“Yes?”

“I think I like Lena”

“You think? This is hilarious Kara” she heard Alex laughing. 

“I’m serious, I think I will ask her on a date today”

“YOU ARE? Oh my God, SAM” Kara heard Sam talking back to Alex in the background “Sam, you Were right, Kara will talk to Lena first”

“Told you, I’ve know Lena for years” Kara heard Sam talking “it looks like you owe me dinner”

“Ok, Alex I have to go, thanks for nothing”

“What? You didn’t ask for anything”

“I didn’t had time to, you’re to busy talking about your little bet with Sam” she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, sorry, do you need something?” Alex asked. 

“No, I was just kidding, I have to go now, I will call you tonight”

“Ok, love you”

“Love you too, bye” she putted her phone back on her purse “yes, they bet over us, Sam said I would ask you out first and Alex said you would ask me out first”

“You’re really gonna ask me on a date?”

“Yes, I’m taking you to a nice restaurant, well, probably not as nice or fancy as the ones you are used to, but it’s small and romantic, I promise”

“I don’t need fancy restaurants, if I’m with you, anywhere is perfect” She held Kara’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Thank you, I have to go back to work now, but I will talk to you tomorrow morning so we can set up a date that works for the both of us, ok?”

“Sounds perfect” Lena smiled and got up. 

“Great” she got up after Lena, they hugged, Kara grabbed her purse and walked to the door “I will call you first thing in morning”

“Alright, bye”

“Bye Lena” she walked out with a silly smile on, she said bye to Jess and walked to the elevator, and texted Alex to go to her apartment when she was finished at the DEO. She had a huge smile on her face for the rest of the day, and it got even bigger after telling Alex everything that had happened with Lena. 

Kara and Alex talked for hours, actually, Kara talked for hours, Alex just smiled and laughed at how adorable and innocent Kara was sometimes. 

“So it all happened because she made you eat kale?”

“Yes, well, she didn’t made me, but yes”

“Right, I forgot you can’t say no to her”

“Yes I can”

“Of course you can Kara” asked rolled her eyes. 

“I can, ok? I didn’t today because it would be rude, she got us all that food, I couldn’t just say I didn’t like something” she tried to defend herself but knew Alex wasn’t falling for it.

Eventually she flew Alex back home. She flew back and went to bed, because she was still really nervous and excited it took almost an hour before she finally fell asleep. She dreamed about Lena and smiled in her sleep almost all night. 

Lena also had a huge smile on for the rest of the day, she couldn’t wait for her first date with Kara, she had been dreaming about this for so long now. She texted Sam excitedly after she left L-Corp at night, telling her every detail of what happened whit Kara this morning, and listened to Sam’s I" told you so" about 3 times and rolled her eyes, but the big silly smile never left her face, she was too happy to care about Sam’s teasing, she just ignored it and kept rambling about Kara and everything she wanted to do with her, like where she wanted to take her for their second date "yes Sam, I'm already thinking about it, shut up" she laughed softly. They talked for hours before both of them were almost asleep on the phone, they hung up and Lena went to take a shower and change. She lay down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, she eventually turned around and fell asleep, actually resting for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
